Kingdom of Kyrria 2: Rayne's Wandering Soul
by Mysti Chan Da Priestess Lady
Summary: Rating may go up in future chapsPrincess Pheona, Mysti, Kaiya, Rayne and the five princes are back when after Rayne's death her spirit goes on a killing rampage! How will they defeat her without hurting themselves at the same time?
1. Surprise! Kikyou's My Master!

This is Kingdom of Kyrria 2: Rain's Wondering Soul

Mysti: This one is going to be a bit fluffy.

Kurama: Hi.She has kidnapped me and is forcing me to do everything in her power to kill me. Mysti does not own, Inuyasha, Ruroni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho or... Anything in this story, because this is her friend, Snowy's story. Ha..

Mysti: Shut up. I don't own this story's character's except Mysti, because, well, I helped Snowy make that character. And I named myself after her too... But who cares about that! hehe! Kurama can't read the story... blushes

Kurama: What's that supposed to mean? Why? Are you blushing? This is so very odd...

Mysti: Here we go!

Chapter one, Default Chapter

I walked down the road to Rain's house and felt something wrap around me. I shrugged it off and kept going, hastening my pace a bit. I finally reached her house and I looked down at the arrow in my hand. "Here we go Rayne..." I was just about to knock on the door when it disolved in my hand. I looked down and the only bit of the arrow left in my hand was the silver elvan tip. Then I couldn't breath. I staggered around towards the castle and then fainted. The last thing I saw was a large silver mist.

Two days later I awoke in a pale blue room with a black ceiling stars and moons painted on it. I looked around uncertainly and saw Mysti sleeping on the blue eggs chair. "M-Mysti? Are you okay? Where are we?" She looked up and stared blankly at me.

"You okay, Ms. I can sleep anywhere, including the front lawn of someone I don't even know?" Her words were filled with sarcasm as she got up from the chair. "Man this is weird, did you see the silver mist above you? I scared me so badly..." I looked at the fifteen year old girl. She gave me another weird look and started to brush her now short golden hair. It had been a year ago when we first met the five princes. Kurama, Kenshin, Hiei, Kuwabara and InuYasha. Then a year later, Kuwabara Hiei and Kurama had to leave and get ready for the dark tournament, a week after Rain died in a fight for Mysti's life. The day they left, two days ago, I went to tell Rain's parents the horrible news. That's how I ended up here. "How are the princes? They dead yet? Hmmm?" Then she started to laugh. "I'm sorry I just thought I would start a conversation. Gawd..." She never stopped looking in the mirror. She then tied her hair up in a high pony tail and put in contacts. "I'm gonna drop you off at the castle on my way to school. I didn't call Skye because I have been way to wrapped up in keeping you alive. And then, I forgot your phone number and that didn't help anymore either, man I'm dumb..." She continued to talk as I stepped out of the bed.

"Mysti, three of the five princes left two days ago, Kurama Hiei and Kuwabara. They're just in the Kyrrian Forest so I'm sure we'll get to see 'em soon, but for now they are in isolated training. Sorry I didn't tell you, and I would much rather go to school then go straight to the castle."

"Well too bad! You're sick not to mention hurt! I saw the bruises around your neck! Who hurt you huh?" Mysti scolded me as I explained what happened and our situation.

"And I think that that silver mist was Rayne..." I finished and she stared in awe at me.

"It couldn't have been her... She... She would be after me. If I hadn't been such a fool and took care of the cat, I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and she would still be with us." She fumbled with the white shirt in her hands. "It's all my fault..." I could actually smell the tears in her eyes making me feel hurt inside for letting her feel this way. It wasn't her fault she found that cat. It was all Kyou's fault, no one elses.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault! Lets go see Kiaya, okay?" I borrowed some cloths from her, a blue tank top with "angle" in the middle of a cloud and she went and borrowed some of her mothers cloths. "Let's go then." I looked at her. This was the first time I had ever seen her dress like that before. She wore baggy blue jeans with little faeries dancing all over, and she wore a blue and gray shirt that said "Uhuh. I've heard that line before." in the middle and on the back it said, "Try gifts." with her back pack around her schoulders. It was black as well with a the word "Chimara" and Edward Elrich on the front. I think that I've met him before, he's pretty cool. She looked cool and almost natural . We got to Kiaya's house and she was really excited to see us. That was until she heard the news and she was almost in tears about it.

"I think we should go see my master." She said finally.

"Who's that?" Mysti asked as we walked towards the forest. Hoping she would tell us something, but she didn't. All she did was mumble something about InuYasha and the dark demon Kikyou. "Did _you _know about the five princess departure? HUH?"

"Yes. Hiei told me they would be leaving soon on the way home from the Dark Portal."  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TALKING TO HIEI? Don't you know that Queen Skye will ground you for a month if you do that?" Mysti pretended to be my mother. "Oh my god! You have embarressed the Kingdom of Kyrria! I will punish you severly because I"m a total idiot!" We all laughed and then something hit me. What were we doing in the Kyrrian Forest? Did her master live here? Was she a dark demon? Was he a dark demon? What will I do when I met he or she? What if it's not either? What if-

"Ahhh!" Mysti screamed and hid behind me. "I-it's K-K-Kikyou!" I could smell tears again. Why could I smell her tears? She started to grab for a hidden dager but was stopped.

"DON'T!" Kaiya screamed. "Don't hurt my master!"

"MASTER!"

This is the sequal in my story so if I were you I would read the first one so you understand this story!

Kurama: The first one was alright. But I like Sakura Dreams more.

Mysti: Yeah, but still, this ones going to be alot longer than that one.

Kurama: STILL! I like Sakura Dreams more!

Mysti: See ya soon!


	2. Saved By Nothing?

lol another chapter. Chappy 2!

Mysti: I messed up and tried to rewrite the first chapter of Sakura Dreams but then I forgot to save and got this story's first chapter!

Kurama: Idjit.

Mysti: Sticks out toungue, Meanie! My birthday was a couple weeks ago! I am now, dadaada! 16! I got a caaar, I got a caaar, I also got a caaat!

Kurama: O.o You got a **_car_**!

Mysti and Kari (Mysti's little sissy): Yep! And it's a Silver Mustang with little skeletons for the gear shift and for the air holes on the tires and for the wheel! It's so cool.

Kurama: You got a car?

Kari: You duuuumb.

Koji (Mysti's little bro): Yes, she got a caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Mysti: Here we go now on with the story!

Chapter 2: Saved by nothing

"Do not be afraid of me, Mysti." Kikyou spoke to me softly, as I hid behind Pheona. _This day is just too weird... I can't believe that she's here, she shouldn't be here! She should be gone in demon world, where Kurama left her to die. I wish Kurama or Kenshin were here right now. I'm so scared. I wonder if I could just use my miko powers then maybe... _I focus all of my energy on Kikyou only thinking, go away, go away, go away! Then something spectacular happened. An energy of pink light captured me like fire it embelished me. Slowly I felt more powerful, and then I realised, it was all in my mind. Then I flung my hand towards Kikyou, and she was engulfed by the light. Kaiya screamed, Pheona fell down, Kikyou however smirked and said, "I see you have mastered using you powers, Mysti. I thought you would be a good fighter from the moment I met you. Come all three of you and tell me your story."

We followed silently, Kaiya and Pheona keeping their distance from Kikyou and I. I felt a strong spirit aura enclosing us and I turned to see, InuYasha. He had been following us for sometime but only now is he showing us he is there. I was going to call his name but Kikyou beat me to the punch. "Inuyasha come out. I promise Mysti won't attack you as she did I."

"Why'd ya attack the priestess in da first place, Myst?" Inuyasha slurred, he had a gasters accent and it was stronger than any I had heard before. His red kimono clung to him and he had an intiminating look in his eyes, as if trying to scare the answer out of me, like a bully would to a nerd for the answers to a test.

"She is an enemy, Inu-kins." Kikyou silently giggled, but Pheona and Kaiya could not contain themselves at the nick name and nearly fell over. _That's what you get for calling me 'Myst' like my mother. _"I still don't trust her even if she claims to be a friend." We kept on walking, but now Pheona and Kaiya walked with me and we did handclap games like we usually would. This one was called Boys are cheats and Liars. "Boys are cheats and liars, they're such a big discrase, they will try anything to get to second, base ball, base ball, think they're gonna score," Then you put your hands up in the air like if you were playing paper football, "if you let them all the way then you'll be a who-riscopeic just studies flowers. Geography studies rocks, boy'll tell you anything for a place to put their cock-roaches bettles, butterflys and bugs, all boys really like are jugglers and acrobats and dancing bears like that!" You take your hands , put them in fists and shake them side to side."Sorry, NO SUCH LUCK!" and that's it. (A/N: My friends made that up it's so funny to do that in front of boys and watch their faces turn red!)

We finally got there at around mid-day. I could sense demons and five strong energy forces near by.

"Do you feel that Kikyou? Is that the Urimeshi team?" I said with a bit of hope. Maybe I did have some friends out here other than my weakling friends. No offense at all, but, Pheona and Kaiya are quite weak. Defeating a few demons is nothing really. I mean I probably couldn't kill any demons but, a full priestess with miko abilities alone could kill a million demons in one attack! I suppose it is sad to say, but, I don't think I could count on them in this forest. I sighed. "Well is it?"

"Yes, it is. They have been fighting but you can't see them at the moment, maybe tonight they will have beaten each other up that badly they have to count on me to heal them." She smiled at us. "And Kenshin, and Inuyasha are fighting with them aren't you Inu-kins?"

"SHUT UP!" He sent me a death glare, while I myself stiffled a giggle. I suppose Inuyasha's loud, "SHUT UP!" caught their attention because before I knew it, they were coming towards us yelling, "Inuyasha, that you?" I resisted the urge to yell, "Inu-kins is right here!" and kept my mouth shut.

"Inuyasha, thanks alot! They are going to think we came out here looking for them or something!" Kaiya's face was a bright red and I think she was thinking of Hiei. They would make the cuuuutest couple!

"Well, it's not like it could have been helped. Once Inuyasha opened his big mouth you never know what's coming out of it." Pheona said. I wonder if she knew, Inuyasha was her older brother or not. I mean it's always been a bit obvious. He looks nearly identical to Lord Sesshoumaru, her father, and she looks almost identical to Queen Skye, her mother. I couldn't help but think of Kenshin. She and Kenshin always were hanging out and they looked so in love that it was almost sickening. He always seemed to smile a bit broader when she was around. Kind of like me with Kurama. I met Kurama first. They had gotten lost in Kyrria and he came inside Trinket to ask for directions. The moment I saw him I was totally in love. He seemed so adorable, so sweet. His green eyes glimmered and he had rose red hair. A bit taller then most boys I had dated but still, perfect. But then again, I'm also the girl who fell in love with the color green when I first saw a pink rose. I'm the girl who used to cry when my mother left for work. I'm the girl who fell in love with Lord Sesshoumaru because he gave me a piece of candy when I was 3!

"I agree, Inu-kins is much too loud. You must learn to use your indoor voice, young man!" Kikyou said still teasing him for the nick name. I could feel the boys aura. Kurama had a light green, Yususke had a dark blue, Hiei had a golden yellow, Kenshin had a light purple, and Kuwabara had a hazel, between orange and red.

"Here they come." I said just higher than a whisper. Inuyasha gulped, Kaiya blushed again, Kikyou looked unphased, and Pheona looked actually excited.

"Hey Inuyasha is that you or not?" A boy I didn't know, so it must've been Yususke.

"If it was Inuyasha, he would have answered us by now." Kurama sighed, as he spoke.

"It's me and I brought friends!" Inuyasha yelled earning a good glare from all of us.

I said this word so quietly that it was amazing everyone heard it, "You**_ ijit_**."

"WHO ARE THEY?" Yususke screamed as he neared us.

"MYSTI, KAIYA AND PHEONA! ACTUALLY THEY CAME TO SEE THE PRIESTESS AND I FOUND THEM!" Inuyasha yelled towards the woods earning another glare from us.

"You**_ ijit_**!" I yelled at him. Pheona laughed and Kaiya sighed and giggled. Kikyou still looked unphased as they found us finally.

"Hello you guys what did you need to see the priestess for?" Kurama said oh so politly. Then looked he looked around at us. I was in the tiniest outfit possible, Pheona was laughing, Kaiya was glaring Inuyasha down and blushing at the same time, Kikyou had the strangest look on her face imaginable and Inuyasha was uncomfortably hiding behind Yususke. "Um... Yeah... So what did you need from the priestess?"

"We needed to tell her that Rayne's arrow turned into a silver spirit trying to kill Pheona and that we have no clue where it is." I said rather bluntly. I was a very brutely honest person. I could tell Pheona was Kaiya were staring at me, Kikyou in shock, Inuyasha as well, and everyone else staring blankly at me. "Well it's the truth. What's your deal Inu-kins?" That made everyone laugh, I mean it, even Hiei.

"So how did it happen?" Kurama asked after breaking the transe. "I mean there has to be some reason she became this way."

"I dunno. That's why we're here. We need to find out." I told him. I think that there was a connection between us. I mean I don't think anyone could smile at me after I said something that amazingly dark. "What do you think?"

"Well, there must have been a spell on it. It could be that- holy crap!" Kurama was pounced on by a very angry Snowa. Snowa was a large demon cat who could kill anything, and, take away feelings of anger, hatred, fear and sadness. Snowa growled before sniffing him. Then finding him a friend she licked at his face happily. Kenshin laughed at this, probably because she had only done this to him. He made some catnip grow a few feet away from him so that the cat would go to it. He sat up and finished his senetence. "It could only be that someone burried it under an enchanted sunflowet created by magic. Did you burry it underneath any of my flowers?" Pheona blushed and nodded slowly.

"Well how about we go back to the palace for the night. It's much quieter there and we can have some food." Kenshin said as I helped Kurama up.  
"You alright?" I asked mentally cursing myself. I'm supposed to forget about all my feelings for him!

"Yes thank you." He was still holding my hand from when I had helped him."Let's go back to the castle then. Kikyou will you be joining us?"

"No thank you, Kurama. I must take care of my younger sister. She has gotten ill and is unable to move. I will bid you ado. Oh and Pheona, Kaiya, Mysti, training will be at 0 6 hundred hours starting from tomorrow. Good night you three."

We started to walk towards the castle when Pheona decided it would be fun to have a race. So I created a pink energy orb around me so I could fly, and Kaiya summoned up a magic carpet. Kurama transformed into a silver fox, so cute! Yususke, Inuyasha and Hiei decided they would be faster on foot. "READY SET GO!" Phoena yelled and we were off! Dodging through trees and marshes. Then out of nowhere a cliff came up. Startled I lost concentracion and my protection of energy disolved. I fell through the forest hitting trees and rocks, and then, a somethign saved me. My last consious thought was, Rayne. And then it went black...

Mysti: That's all for now!

Kurama: Why can't I read the story!

Kari: Because Mysti and Kurama in the story are-

Koji: SHUT UP! DON'T TELL HIM!

Mysti: Yeah! Listen to the smart migit!

Kurama: Why not!

Kari: BYE BYE!


	3. I've Never Been Kissed Before!

Mysti: Another chappy! Chappy 3!

Kurama: Still can't get over your new car.

Kari: Mysti Does not own this book because it's Snowy's, so there!

Koji: Hahaha. Idjit.

Mysti: Let's make this short and sweet, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: I've Never Been Kissed Before

I smelt blood. I transformed back into my human form, and ran towards the cliff side, where I saw it. Mysti engulfed by a silver mist, covered in blood, and bruises. I couldn't stop myself, "MYSTI!" My voice was filled with terror. I could hear Youko mocking me inside my head. _Fool! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Go after her! _ I mentally cursed myself for being frozen by fear for the past five minutes and jumped off the cliff, catching her in middair. "Are you okay?" I spoke softly. She barely opened her eyes and let out a small whispered, "No." Figures.  
"What happened to you?" I questioned.

"The cliff startled me, and I lost control. I fell but Rayne saved me. I don't think that she's evil. Please, take me home.. I just wanna see my big brother and heal myself." She couldn't say much more other than a humble thank you, but all I cared about was making sure she was alright. If anything happened to her or Pheona or Kaiya, I don't know what I would do. I was so sad when Rayne died so I won't let another die. I kept telling myself, it's not your fault, it's not your fault, but I still think it was. I looked down at the battered girl.

"I can't take you home just yet. I'll take you back to Lady Kikyou quickly and let her heal you. Then, if she says alright, then I'll take you back." She gave me an exasperated look, she wasn't happy, but I wasn't just going to let her get hurt. I wonder if Genkai was near by, then maybe she could heal her. Then I realised that I was hoping for something that would never happen. Genkai said she couldn't help us this year. She said that she wasn't going to be out baby sitter like last year. Last year we were in Sunris, a smaller country but with more of a party life style. The princess and princes there were totally yin yang. She was girly, bratty and annoying. She constantly hit on us and was boring as hell. "Today, I went shopping and got to go to this huuuge party. There were boys and music and lights and blah blah blah blah blah!" Then the boys, Sai and Kai, were very polite and fun. They went boating nearly everyday with us, were in love, and speaking of which, Kenshin fell in love for the first time there as well. He met a girl name Tomoe on one of our boating trips. She was very pretty and kind, if you didn't get on her bad side. She and Kenshin actually wed, but she turned her back on him. She tried to kill him and he killed her. He cried and was left with that scar on his cheek. There I didn't ever think that I would fall in love. I mean everyone else around me did. Kuwabara met Yukina, Hiei had Shimaki, and even Inuyasha had met Kagome. I was left all alone, that was until we moved here, and I met Mysti. She was amazing, even when I had just met her. She was so kind and told us where to find the palace. Then I was dissapointed to find that she had a boy friend. The white haired boy with the black roots hugged her the moment he saw her, like they had known each other since birth. (A/N: Lol, he doesn't know he's her brother, her triplete brother!)So I decided that I would just forget about my feelings about her and leave her be with her boyfriend. I then realised that I was at the shrine, Kikyou running towards me.

"What happened to her?" Kikyou yelled as she took her out of my arms. I felt disappointed, I hadn't ever been so close to Mysti before.

"She said that she lost control and fell down the hill. I smelt her blood, if I hadn't, then she would probably be dead." I said looking down at her. I felt sad that she wasn't able to move, to thank me like I know she would. She always seemed so happy, cheerful, loving. A dark blue light engulfed her and her eyes fluttered open. She was totally healed, and in a dark blue kimono? How did that happen? Don't blink.

"Kurama? Is that you? What happened? Oh yeah..." Her cluelessness was adorable. I tried not to laugh but wasn't able to control myself. She saw me laughing and was confused, but laughed with me anyway. So sweet. I loved that about her. She stood abruptly and wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel my face heating up. "Thank you so very much! If it weren't for you and Rayne, I think I might be dead right now." We started to walk home, but it was so dark we couldn't see anything so we decided to make camp. I started the fire and she went to get something to eat. She came back minutes later with fish, alot of them! How are we going to eat all this fish? I kept asking myself as I watched her clean them. "I remember my daddy, he used to fish everyday and bring them home. He made me and Hari clean 'em." She started to hum a song about a demon king and a princess. "Do you remember anything from your childhood?"

"I remember I used to kill demons for fun since I was about, 2 to 12. My mother was very proud of how strong I was. My father was killed during the battle between the humans and the demons. What about you?"

"Do you want to play a game, Kurama?" I would kill for her to say my name again. I nodded. "Alright it's quite easy." She got two gourds from a tree, quickly hollowed them, walked over to the lake and filled them with water and walked back. "Here we go. It's called 'I never'. If you have done something that I've never done, then you drink alright? I never, kissed a boy." That caught me by surprise. She's never kissed a boy before? But what about her boyfriend?  
"I thought you had a boyfriend. I've never kissed a boy either, by the way." She laughed.

"Nope! I have had boyfriends before, but I have never kissed a boy. I don't have a boyfriend right now though." She looked at me with a funny look in her eye. "Your turn."

"I've never... OH! I've never met another fox demon!" She took a drink of water.

"I've never been hugged by a boy that wasn't my brother." THAT took me by surprise as well. I took a drink, my mother always hugged me.

"What about that boy with the white hair?" I asked.

"That's Haru, my brother, and it's your turn."

"I've never been kissed before, by anyone outside my family, I mean." She looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" I nodded contently. She then looked up at the sky. "I've never told anyone this, but, before I met Pheona, I had never been hugged before, in my life. I can barely remeber my father. He left when we were really young. I had a sister named Shia, but she died from a serious heart disease when we were about 6, and my mother doesn't love us." I looked at her surprised.

"I never felt motherly love until I was killed and then reborn again, in this body." I looked over at her and she was smiling widely at me. I felt kind of happy that I was the one who put that smile on her face and I had never done that before. " Let's get some sleep so we can get back before noon tomorrow." She nodded happily, and relaxed her body against the tree behind her.

"Kurama."

"Yes, Mysti?"  
"I've never been kissed before, ever." I couldn't contain myself after she said that. I leaned over and stared at her. She had sat up, and was looking at me with the weirdest look I had ever seen in this girl before. She looked happier than I had never seen her before. I tried to stop myself, but resistance was futile. I kissed her, and she kissed back. We sat like that for a few minutes before lack of air pulled us apart. She looked at me, her eyes wide, her pointer finger on her lips. "Wow.." I could hear her mumble under her breath. A small smile on her lips, and her face tinged a bright red.

"I've never been kissed before, until now." I said, making her laugh again. How I will enjoy the Dark Tournement.

Mysti: Hehehehehe.

Koji: You're face is all red, Myyyyyyyyysti!

Kurama: Why's that, Myyyyyyyyyysti?

Kari: I know why... Hehehehe!

Koji and Kurama: Girls...

Kari and Mysti: BYYYE!


	4. A Selfish Love

Heeeeelllooooooooooooo myyyyyyyy peeeeeeeepssssssssssssssss!

Mysti: I'm high off happy pills!

Kari: I'm high off life!

Kurama: I'm high off markers!

Koji: I'm high off crack!

Mysti, Kurama, and Kari: O.o

Kouji: Just kidding! Gawd...

Kurama: Mysti Chan Kurama Luver doesn't own this story!

Mysti: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chappy four! Kenshin's POV!

"Where's Mysti and Kurama?" I asked once we were all at the castle. They were the only two that hadn't come yet. Kaiya nd Pheona were going insane trying to contact her, but her cell was in Pheona's book bag, why? Don't ask me! Kaiya finally started crying.

"I know!" She said through tears. "I'll use a spell to find them!" She then made a cycle in the ground then said some weird words in ancient demonic, and they appeared. Kurama was working on the fire, Mysti's face was all red and her fingers were touching her lips like they had just kissed or something. I bet they just kissed! Finally he told her how he feels, now if only, I could tell Pheona... I looked over at her. Her black hair up in a pony tail, her purple eyes shined with something, I think it was suspicion, eagerness, and... sadness? Why would she feel sad? I heard Mysti say something.

"I've never, beaten up a boy before!" Kurama took a drink from the gourd.

"I've never eaten sushi before." Mysti laughed.

"Are you serious? That's like my favorite food!" She took a big drink. "I've never, ever, ever seen a gun!"

Kurama looked back at her. "Does a spirit gun count?" She shook her head, he didn't drink. "I've never tagged anything, you know, with spray paint or something."

Mysti giggled and made her eyes go big, "Do you think I would do such a thing? Well I have! I tagged my school after they kicked out my brother!" She took another big drink. "I've never seen my father, that I can remember, I mean." He didn't drink.

"Me neither. I don't remember even hearing his name before." He thought. Then sat down next to her. "I've never met Lord Sesshoumaru." She took a drink.

"I've never seen Hiei smile." They laughed. They looked just like a couple, laughing and smiling together. They looked in love.

"I've never seen Hiei smile either. Unless you count him smirking at a dead enemy."

The spell wore off. I looked over at Pheona who was petting Snowa. "I'm glad they are alright. And finally together! Did you see the look on his face? He looked so happy it was sooo cute!" Pheona gushed about it. "Mysti was holding her lips, I think he kissed her!"

"We'll ask her tomorrow at school!" Kaiiya smiled so broadly it was a wonder she didn't split her lip. "I bet Kenshin's kissed **_yoouu_**, Pheona!" I couldn't believe they were so comfortable around each other they could talk about such things! I mean, even though I've never kissed Pheona, I wouldn't ever tell my brothers! I heard Queen Skye walking out side and I looked over to her. She looked like an older version of Pheona, only her eyes were a dark brown.

"I'm glad you are back. You had me so worried, Pheona!" She hugged her and Pheona looked shocked. Probably because she didn't ground her on the spot for not being home for three days. I mean I would ground my daughter, if I had one, if she were gone for more than a day without telling me where she was.

"Mother, I think we should pospone the Dark Tounement!" Pheona yelled. That caught me off guard. I thought she was really excited about the Dark Tournement.

"I won't cancle something so important because of your petty problems, Pheona! That's called being selfish!"

"It's not for me! It's for... Rayne."

"Of course it is dear. I won't be accompanying you all at dinner, so don't break any thing and good night!" She walked back inside. Pheona looked upset. I understand that, a killing spirit is going to be running around the city, and the dark tournement will be attracting so many people that she'll be able to kill the entire city within hours. I really liked Kyrria too.

"Oh well! Let's go inside and plan how we are going to capture her! Kaiya? Could you spend the night here? PLEEEEEAAASE!"  
"Alright, but, I'll have to call my mother so that she doesn't worry." Hiei looked a little happier than usual. Maybe he likes her as well.

"Miz Pheona, what about some food, I'll cook for everyone." I offered. Only if you help me though. I thought to myself. I suppose I was being selfish, wanting Pheona all to myself, but, I liked her. I wonder what she would think of me if I told her about Tomoe...

I know this one wasn't really that fluffy, but Kenshin told you guys he loved Pheona so that's gotta count for somethin right?  
Kurama: What are you talking about now?  
Mysti: NOTHING!  
Kari: Next chappyter will be about Kaiya and Hiei! Hope ya like it!

Kouji: Farewell.


	5. Girl Fight!

Mysti: I know I know, long time to up date, but I've decided to try something different alright? in my last chapter I said it would be about Hiei and Kaiya, but I've decided to make this one about something else. Not romantic, just plain serious. and maybe even sad...

Kurama: NO, she doens't own anything except Mysti.

Kari: YAAaY!

Chapter: five! GIRL FIGHT!

Mysti's POV:

We got back to Kyrria the next day. I was still a bit frazzled from the kiss. So sweet. Like something out of a movie or something. So simple as well, nothing like him trying to shove his toung down my throat or anything, just a sweet simple kiss. (OKAY I know. Shutup.) I don't think I'm going to tell Pheona and Kaiya and least, not yet.

I started from Kikyou's hut about, a few days or so from the night in the forest, to school. Instead of meeting up with Pheona or Kaiya, I met up with Soung. Uhg.

"Hi there, prissy Myssi. Whatcha doing?" she gargled.

"Walking to school." A demon was near by, along with a bunch of strong humans. My dear and loving friends.

"I heard you spent the night with a fully grown man, at least seventeen, and you were seen walking together the next morning, wearing the same clothes from the day before. You Sunris girls sure are lose." Soung gave me a smug smirk and started walking next to me as if we were friends.

"I've never really been to Sunris you do know that right? And he saved my life, we didn't sle-"

"You know like mother like daughter as they say. Your mother is a first class whore and I suppose the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Another smirk and she started to walk ahead of me.

"My mother is nothing like me. She's waaaaaay too prude to do anything like that anyway. I'm not exactly prude but I'm definiately not a whore. I do know that if you are jealous of the atttention I get from the men at school try wearing a little less makeup, a little longer skirts and don't care what boys think about you. Oh yea, don't flirt with the principal and men who are like fifty too, that might help." I walked in front of her.

"MY big brother is way cooler than yours too. I heard he knocked Kisa up and that's why she dropped out."

"Actually, she dropped out because she got a professional dancing-"

"SO SHE'S A STRIPPER?" She yelped.

"No, she's actually a ballerina, and quite famous in Ariana." I'm so good.

"Well, I heard that your sister, Shima, died from like, that one disease, what do they call it? Um... Something that's like all letters and stuff."  
"NO. She died from a brain tumor the size of your heart, proving that even little things can kill in the most painful ways."

"Well, so? I still have spread so many rumors about you at school, like how you are a miko and a priestess and all that stuff and I have pictures of you and that one boy, Kye." Soung had the most triumphant look on her face it made me sick. "I also told them all about Pheona's little lover, Kenshin and how they spend every single nigh-"I punched her. I punched her so hard that I broke my ring and middle finger on my left hand. I could feel my energy glowing around me like a firey vortex of hatred. My friends were rushing towards us much faster, but their efforts were futile. She took a staggered step towards me and swung an unrullingly wimpered punch towards my stomach. It knocked me back a bit, but I came back with a passion. I started throwing punches but she just kept saying horrible things. "I knew you were nothing but a freak. Just like your slutty mother! I saw her hugging a man in an alley. Kaiya is nothing but a half breed freak from Arania where she and all her people should burn! Just like you Sunrisians! Your Dad left because of you!" I sent her flying on that one. When I was younger...

FLASHBACK

A little girl with black hair in two pigg tails sat crying on the ground, blood flowing from a freshly cut wound on her knee, as an older boy had made. "YOU AND ALL YOUR FAMILY SHOULD GO BACK TO SUNRIS! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON LORD SESSHOUMARU HAD DISAPPEARED! You make me sick, you little freaks. Go back to your home land and burn." The boy had short brown hair and silver eyes. Zach. Now a days he's probably die to ask me out. I stood and sent a small amount of pink energy towards him.

"Don't make fun of my little sister!" I said to him. My white blonde hair set in a high pony tail, my little bunny suit made me look like an angry pink bunny protecting a black kitten from a big dog. Then my Daddy came. He always rescued us when we were in trouble.

END FLASHBACK

"MY FATHER LEFT TO FIGHT DEMONS AND DIED PROTECTING THIS COUNTRY SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I yelled towards her, tears flowing down my checks. Blood leaked from a cut above her eye. I couldn't feel anything around me. But someone was speaking into my ear telling me to calm down. I didn't want to. I wanted to kill her for saying those things. It was Kenshin. He always made everything seem calmer, but right now wasn't a good time to try and calm me down. "Let. Me. Go. Now. Kenshin."

"If I let you go you have to let her go, alright, Mysti?" How could he be so calm at a time like this! How dare he tell me now to defend my integrety. My values. MY FAMILY!

"Yes, Mysti, calm down, and let the poor girl go." Who was that? How dare he tell me to calm down when I don't even know him! The bastard.

"Fine." I mumbled. He let me go. I turned around. The man before me had silver hair, blue eyes and was dressed in all black. He looked so... familiar. But...

Mysti: Ohh! Cliffy! He's the one person you would doubt it to be! Let's have a game of guessing, okay?

Kurama: I wanna know!

Kari: She didn't tell us who it was.


	6. You're Back After Seven Years

Mysti: And we're back. Who is this mysterious man?

Kurama: I don't know you're supposed to tell us.

Kari: Stop being a stupid dodo head!

Mysti: I don't own Kingdom of Kyrria. Just Mysti.

Chapter six: You're Back After Seven Years

"Y- It's you... YOU BASTARD!" Mysti cried and lunged for him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH? I'VE WORKED EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE JUST AS HARU HAS JUST SO WE COULD MAKE A SLIVER OF MONEY SO WE COULD SURVIVE!" By now the entire gang was here and looking back and forth from Mysti and the man. Mysti was always known as the good girl. A bit quiet, very kind, generous, and noone could have guested that she had gone through such horrors. "Let me go Kenshin! I won't be afraid to use my powers on you!" A fiery pink aura surrounded her, so strong even normal humans could see. Her eyes set aglow with the same pink energy and it was obvious she was ready to attack.

"Enough Mysti." said a voice from the forest behind them.

"Man this is like a soap opra. Everything's so unexpected." Kuwabara mumbled under his breath.

The voice came from an young woman with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a short pink shirt and a matching shirt. Her facial features matched Mysti's and Haru's but she looked like she was in her early thirties or late twenties. (A/N: Mysti's mom had the triplets when she was fifteen and her dad was nineteen.)

"Damn it a family reunion. Wait. No. Haru isn't here. Shion would probably be here, but she got murdered. Bet you didn't know that, eh Hiro?" Mysti spat. Her voice was filled with a hatred that noone had seen in her before. She had never even cused before, let alone have hatred. She was pure, and she still was. Now, she was human. She showed human feelings and pain. "Some parents you are. A man who makes everyone think he's dead, and a woman who won't work to help her children survive. We should have stayed in Sunris, and least there your rich parents would help us live. I might even... I might even be able to help there! My grandpatents are very kind people. Like me, my grandmother is a Miko. My grandfather is a rich man who got that way through the family fourtune. Because we moved away they can't help us. I haven't seen them since I was two. My mother's reason for moving is because she couldn't stand not seeing snow. After the war Sesshoumaru and my father never returned. We all thought they were dead. Is Sesshoumaru dead, Hiro?"

"You call me by my first name as if you don't respect me! I'm your father and I expect to be treated as such! I-"

"I'll call you father when you **earn** my respect. Now answer the question." Mysti yelled as Kenshin's grip loosened. She broke free and jumped backwards on the the brick wall behind them. "NOW!" She no longer looked like Mysti. Her light blue eyes that matched the man called Hiro's were now darkened to a midnight blue. Her aura was not the normal light pink, but a blood red that surrounded her like fire in hell. She had never looked so hurt at the same time. Her body was visibly trembling and you could easily see tears in the sides of her eyes.

Kikyou was sitting at the endge of the forest staring at the situation with pity. Two younger priestesses sat next to her, one in red and one in blue.

"Master Kikyou, what's the matter with Master Mysti? Why does she look in such pain?" The blue priestess Boton asked. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the woman she had met that morning.

FLASHBACK

_"We're here Lady Kikyou! Ready to learn everything you know!" hyper active Boton cheered as she and her sister Kali reached the small hut. "Hey! You're not Lady Kikyou! Who are you? Be you friend or foe?" _

_Mysti looked over her shoulder with a smile."Hello. I'm priestess Mysti, of Sunris. You must be the new students Kikyou told me about. She's out right now but I can inform you of what you'll need to do first." Mysti stood and straightened her shrine maiden uniform that consisted of a white shirt like Kikyou's but instead of her long pants, Mysti had a short red skirt and red leg warmers. Her short blonde hair had been straightened into a high ponytail with two blue crystals in her hair. _

_"First things first, what type of priestess are you! I am a purifying priestess and keeper of the Shikon No Tama. My job is to fine the jewel shards, purify them, and release Midoriko's soul. What are you?"_

_"I'm Moon Priestess Boton! I praise the moon gods and keep their demons at bay!" Boton said with a solute._

_"I'm Sun Priestess Kali! I praise the sun gods and keep their demons at bay!" Kali said with a solute as well. Mean while, Mysti was trying to not laugh at their pecular behavior._

_"Alrighty then.. Let's try to relax until Master Kikyou comes back. Let's eat. KENSHIN! PHEONA! INUYASHA! KAIYA! Oh, wait. Are they here today? I don't know. Just eat!" the girl said as she made five plates. Then, she walked inside to the old woman Kaedae and gave her a plate of softer foods. "Here you are... I'm going to watch the new students until Kikyou-chan comes back, so if you need anything Kaeadea, I'll be out there."_

_The two girls watched in awe as Mysti tended to the old woman who was very ill with the flu. She took care of the woman with such tenderness and care. Then she came outside and talked and played with the two girls with the same such actions. _

END FLASH BACK

"How could such a sweet woman turn so dark in such a short period of time?" Kali asked as she whiped away tears from her face.

"Mysti has always had something dark and pained about her. She is not dark, but she is letting out so much emotion at once, it cannot be good for her. Soon her energy will run out and she will faint. Her father will yell her name, as will her mother. Kurama will be the first to her side, seeing as he has such deep feelings for her. Then Pheona, the Kaiya. Then everyone else. She will have a high fever and need immediate medical attention. That's where we come in. To save such a pure soul, she will need much of out own life energy. But that is out job. To protect such innocence as her. Come now. Let us get ready."

"Mysti stop acting a fool. You are a risk to your own life right now!" Miyu yelled to her daughter. "Please! Do not do this! He is your f-"

"That man cannot be my father! A father protects his family and is always there when needed. A father also loves his family, unlike this man!" Mysti said as tears carressed her face. "YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING OF THE SORT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SURE OF MYSELF! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER! You have ... no r-" Mysti collapsed onto the ground and her miko energy disolved around her.

"MYSTI!" Hiro and Miyu screamed in horror.

As the priestess predicted Kurama was first to her side, and withing seconds of each other Pheon and Kaiya followed. Everyone surrounded the innocent priestess who let out such spirit energy just feeling the emotion of hatred that she had used up much of her life energy as well.

"She's got a fever." Pheona said in a worried tone. "Everyone back away she needs air!"

Kikyou and the priestesss twins arrived in seconds and took her into the forest for the medical attention she needed.

Mysti: And that's the end of that chapter!

Kurama: Damn, didn't that take you like a month to finish because of your punishment?

Mysti: Yeap. But, I don't think that I will have to do that anymore.

Kurama: Why? Your grades haven't gone up any.

Mysti: It's a really long story so I'll tell you later. See ya!


	7. Midnight, Cattish Behavior

Mysti: Okay. I really have no clue what I'm going to write so just go with me on this.

Kurama: It's Kingdom of Kyrria, it's always on the spot.

Mysti: SO? They didn't know that!

Kurama: Mysti doesn't own anything just Mysti and Sunris.

Mysti: Whatever. He's being a jackass.

Chapter Seven: Midnight, Cattish Behavior

KAIYA'S POV!

_So... It's true? I thought she might being exagerating, but Pheona's right. Mysti will do anything in her will to protect her family's pride, but if she were to actually meet her family face to face, she hates them. She hates her parents. She has every right to, too! That man left them there, stranded forever alone trying to survive with the little pay check they get. _I thought to myself with pain. The girl laying before me had given nearly all of her life energy up trying to feel hatred.

NORMAL POV! FOLLOWING KAIYA!

The Arianian girl stood from her stool in front of the bed where he dear friend lay. Once tears had cascaded down her face, but now they were dry. The princess of Kyrria had fallen asleep resting her head on Mysti's bed, Kenshin against the wall by the bed as well. Kurama had stayed awake the entire time though. Not once had he even nodded off. He sat alert and focused as he had promised Lady Kikyou.

FLASH BACK

_"Don't worry, Lady Kikyou. You go to your sister and tend to her. If Mysti were to awaken, I'll be here wide awake to help her anyway she wants." Kurama said to the priestess who had planned on leaving, but was afraid if she did, Mysti might die or awaken without her. "Nothing bad will happen while you are gone. I'm sure her parents will be back soon anyway. Haru is downstairs with six pots of coffee in case of that. We're all here, so don't worry!"_

_"Well... Alright. Kaiya, would you be a dear and make a honey suckle and moon flower potion for when she awakens? I know the daisy and wishing flower tea is better for her and works twice as fast but Mysti dispises the bitterness of the tea." Kikyou asked in a pleading voice. "I'll go to demon world quickly and get her some prayer beads so that she can heal twice as fast and get straight back to her training."_

_"Yes of course Master Kikyou. Go now, Keadae-chan is waiting." Kaiya replied patiently as the priestess left. "Good bye and don't worry!"_

END FLASH BACK

Kaiya walked to Pheona's side and placed a baby blue cover over her, and did the same to Kenshin. Kurama and Hiei, who had arriaved moments ago, watched her carefully. The half socceress picked up some of Mysti's toys, such as a stuffed monkey, tiger, and white fox, and placed them beside her. The miko stirred in her sleep and looked as though she would wake up.

"Sssh. Sssh! It's alright Mysti-chan, it's just me. Don't worry, alright. We're here so you can sleep." she whispered lightly when the girls eyes parted slightly.

"K-Kaiya?" Mysti whispered in a horse voice. She looked around her to find her charished toys by her and smiled. Grabbing the small white kitsune plush, she whispered. "Thank you. There's a pink box under my bed, would you give it to me?"

Kaiya nodded and looked under the green bed to find a single box no bigger than the palm of her hand. "Here you are. I'm going to get you your tea, alright? It's honey suckle and moon flowers, so don't worry. Hiei, would you tell Inuyasha she's awake? He's outside in the tree. Probably asleep by now."

The apperitionist nodded and walked to the window watching every move the brown haired girl made until she closed the door.

Kaiya slowly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where Haru sat wide eyed and excited for everything. He looked up to her and smiled brightly.

"Sheawakeyet? HUH? Well,whatareyouwaitingforKaiyatellmenow!" he said in a blur. ("he awake yet? Huh? Well, what are you waiting for, Kaiya? Tell me now!")

"She's awake, but don't bother her. Just let her rest for a little while longer. I don't want her to catch a worsened fever. She should be ready to see everyone tomorrow. You can go to sleep now. I think I can convince Hiei to come down and sit with me down here so I won't be lonely."

"Alright! Seeyoutomorrow!" He said and rushed up the stairs to his room.

Kaiya got a coffee cup and filled it with the warm, sweet tea and headed upstairs. Kurama had fallen asleep against the side table by Mysti's bed. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of Mysti's bed watching her quietly as she slept. Hiei stood by the window and gazed out blankly.

"Thank you Kaiya-chan... You should really get some sleep. I'm sorry for putting you all through this. I just... Sort of lost it. All these years... I thought he was dead. And now he just appears out of nowhere. I didn't know how to handle it." Mysti said quietly as she petted Inuyasha's ears. "You're all so good to me... I don't need anyone else other than you guys. Inuyasha is always protecting me. Kurama is always by my side, helping me along the way. Pheona has never left my side, and ever since I met you neither have you. Hiei, you may not show it, but I know you care about me, too."

"Hn." He replied, keeping his eyes at the stars.

"Kenshin is just so kind as well. He's protecting everyone and everything that needs his help. Even Kuwabara is there, if you need someone to cheer you up.. Thank you so much." she said as tears began to drip down her face.

"Drink this... you'll fall asleep soon, and by morning you'll be able to move normally. You won't be able to go to school. If that's a good or bad thing, I'll leave for you to decide. What did you want from the box?" Kaiya asked soothingly, as she gave the cup to Mysti.

"I could tell none of you had gotten any sleep, so I picked some of the green pixie dust and sprinkled it on Kurama and Inuyasha's head. They wouldn't be asleep other wise. Mmmm... This is very good, Kai. Thank you..." Mysti said as she slowly fell asleep against her pillow. "G'night, Kai.."

"Good night, Myst." Kaiya replied as she tucked her in for the night, and put covers over Inuyasha and Kurama. "Hiei, would you like to come down stairs and sit with me? I really don't like to be alone."

"Whatever." he said blankly and walked down the stairs following Kaiya's lead.

They sat on the coach silenltly. Kaiya was enjoying the silence, and Hiei was staring out at the sky. Kaiya noticed that ever since she had asked him to tell Inuyasha outside from the window, he had not stopped staring outside. Her eyes landed on the window to see a small kitten sitting on a stone in the garden.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute. I'll be back soon, so don't worry about anything." He said as he walked out the door.

Kaiya stood up and looked out glass door to watch him. Hiei stood by the cat for a moment, before sitting down on the concrete padio. He rubbed behind the cats ears and tickled under it's neck. Kaiya smiled brightly at the sight. The tough fire apperistionist had a soft side after all. Quietly, she opened the door and closed it behind her without making a sound. Kaiya sat down on the other side of the animal, and watched his face slowly turn red under her gaze.

"I didn't think you had a nice side. I knew that Mysti was right about you, that you did care even though you didn't show it. Is it yours?"

"No." He replied. "I just saw it down here and felt sorry for it. Probably hasn't eaten in days by the look of it."

"I think it's cute though. Is it a boy or girl? I wanna name it, maybe we could keep it. Take care of it together!" Kaiya said brightly.

"It smells like a boy. Doesn't Mysti have a cat? Used to follow her around like a moron?"

"She did, but it turns out it was Kyou in disguise. So it's a boy? Let's name it... Midnight! Ya know, because you found it around midnight. The dark black fur helps alot too. I'll get you some collars and papers soon. Let's take him inside, so it doesn't freeze."

"Kaiya?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice? I mean I've watched you. You help everyone you can. You kept by Mysti's side all night until she awoken, and then you did everything she needed." Hiei said to himself. "Why don't you hate me like every other human? I'm a half breed. Not like Inuyasha who's half human half demon, and the human side is royalty. I'm half fire apperitionist and half ice apperitionist. I'm hated by all, so why'd you want to be my friend?"

"Because, I don't care. Noone really cares anymore. If they do they aren't worth being friends with anyway. Now, let's go inside before we catch a cold." Kaiya replied simply.

They sat inside with the kitten, once again shrouded in silence. Hiei looked over at Kaiya and quickly looked away.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kaiya said when she felt his eyes land on her and rush away.

"Nothing. Why?" Hiei replied, keeping his carelessness in check.

"You're awefully quiet. I just know you have something on your mind so you might as well tell me."

"It's nothing." he said darkly, trying to sound annoyed.

"Alright... I'm going to check on the others upstairs. Watch the kitten for me." Kaiya said quietly and walked upstairs to Mysti's room.

Everyone was asleep soundly. Noone had moved since the last time they were up there. She sat down by Mysti and hummed silently to her. The thought of losing her friends frightened her and she just wanted everyone to be happy. Mysti and Phoena didn't care at all that she was half breed, they thought she was cool.

"You guys are so awesome." she whispered lightly before leaving the room.

"How are they?" Hiei asked.

"Fine. Noone's moved. That pixie dust Mysti used must work like, well, magic." Kaiya said and softly giggled.

Hiei shook his head and placed the kitten back on the coach, where it quickly fell asleep against his leg. Kaiya sat down and rested her head against the back of the coach. She fell asleep slowly, and comfortably, knowing Hiei would not let anything bad happen to her. Hiei fell asleep as well, and the kitten jumped down from between the two. Midnight looked at the two half breeds, and jumped onto the back of the coach to watch them. Somewhere in the early morning, the two had snuggled together in a very awkward position. Kaiya had fallen down, so that her head touched the other side of the coach, and her body was lain over Hiei's lap. Hiei had rested his head on the same side cushion, and stretched out his legs so that they touched the other side. When Haru came down for some nightquil, he noticed the two laying side by side on the coach and placed a cover over their bodies.

End of chapter.

Mysti: SO CUTE!  
Kurama: If Hiei was here, he'd kick your ass so bad.

Mysti: I'll give him pixie dust!

Kurama: You're nuts.

Mysti: That's why you love me! See ya'll later!


	8. Moron! Plans for the Ball!

Mysti: OMG I haven't updated in so long cuz my computer died and i lost all my stories and i had to write em again, and i'm gonna cry! TTXTT

Kurama: Dramaqueen.

Kari:We're just writing what ever i feel like!

Chapter: I don't know...

Foul Play

Mysti stared out her window as the small children played soccer. A small smile crept over her face as she spotted one of the least likely princes to ever watch sports period: the not so well known Touya. He is not one of the Five Princes of Kyrria, but one of the twenty princes through out all of the lands. Touya, like Kurama and Kuwabara, was from Sunris, Mysti's own home town.

Touya arrived with the other contestents of the Dark Tournament last week, after Mysti's little, _show_. He was quiet, and loved to read, and very much reminded Mysti of Kurama, without the red and green. He was of ice demon nature, that was showed by his blue hair, eyes, outfit, and very pale skin. One of the kids kicked another kid in the knee, and the word "FOUL!" shot from Touya's mouth quickly.

Reffery.

"HEY!" the child hollared. "NO FOUL! I JUST MISSED THE BALL!"

The ball... there would be a ball for the beginning of the Dark Tournament, which would be starting in two months. The ball however, was only a few days away... Mysti remained where she was, thinking about the ball, and the game before her. She would be escorted to school in a matter of minutes, because demons are everywhere. The queen had assigned escourts, and, to Mysti's bliss, she had gotten Kurama. Actually, most everyone was happy with their escourts, with Pheona and Kenshin, Kaiya and Hiei, and so on.

Along with Touya, Kurama, Hiei, Kenshin, Kuwabara, Inuyasha, there was Chu, Jin, Bonkotsu, Shippou, Riku, Yusuke, the two Toguro brothers, Kowenma, Miroku, Edward Elric, Alfonze Elric, and Scar. (A/N: HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK ME A LONG TIME, LIKE FIFTEEN MINUTES, TO FIND ALL THOSE PEOPLE!)

MEANWHILE, AT THE CASTLE...

Pheona had just finished getting dressed for school, another day in nineth grade. Though she had been going to high school for a few weeks, she had not yet adjusted to the uniforms, which consisted of a blue and white sailor fuku. As she let out a small sigh at the sight in the mirror, there was a knock on her door. Kenshin.

"Miz Pheona! Are you done yet! If we want to pick up Mysti on the way, we'll have to leave now, and Kurama doesn't want to be the cause of her being late!" Kenshin yelled modestly, which woke almost all of the princes in the hallway, which consisted of all of them. "PLEASE HURRY!"

"Coming!"

AT KAIYA'S...

"Where's the cat, Hiei?" Kaiya asked with a sweet smile.

"Right here..." Hiei replied sleepily. "Why does your school start so damn early in the morning?"

"School doesn't start until an hour from now, but Pheona, Mysti, and I have found, boys don't bombarde you with feelings, and requests for the ball when you come an hour early... Mysti is quite sensitive, and because your stupid brother hasn't asked her yet, she's afraid she'll say yes to a boy she doesn't like if she's asked..." Kaiya said with a sigh. "I kind of agree with her... I don't wanna say yes to the _wrong guy _either, but the guy I want to ask me obviously has no clue that I like him..." another sigh, "So who are you taking?"

Hiei thought about this for a moment, though he wasnt dull witted, he wasnt exactly good with feelings either. He honestly had no clue what she wanted him to say, so he went with the most moronic thing, the truth.

"I don't like to go to stupid crap like that, so nobody. I dont think that I'm even coming." Dumbass.

Kaiya's face changed drastically as she played with Midnight. "R-r-really? I suppose that if you don't like that sort of thing, that t-the best thing ta do! Um, there's the school, I think I can make it from here! Thanks!" She said, before she ran towards the school doors, trying to get away before he could see or smell the tears in her eyes.

BACK WITH MYSTI...

Mysti had become quite interested with the game, and as she packed her Edward Elric back pack, she noticed a red headed figure, accompanied with another red haired figure and a black haired girl approaching. With excitement, and without thinking, Mysti quickly packed her bag, and jumped out of the window. And landed on the concrete. Hard. In the middle of a soccer game. With small children. (A/N: Sorry for interupting again, but the point of this is: OUCH.)

Pheona, Kenshin, and Kurama saw this and sweat dropped. Mysti quickly stood and staggered toward her friends, managing to slam into Touya, kick the ball in to the losing teams goal, and all without falling down once.

"Hi ya'll! I'm good!" Mysti said brightly, as she regained her conciousness. "We're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry up! Lesgo!"

As they walked towards the school, they laughed, and talked, and then noticed Hiei standing there with a black cat staring into space. The four poked him and tried to get him to respond but nothing happened, so they said their good bye's and left to the school.

"See ya after school!" Mysti called as they slipped through the front doors and disappeared into the hallways.

Kurama looked to Kenshin, and then averted his eyes to Hiei. "What'd ya do?"

"I don't know." Hiei said dully, without averting his eyes to the large building.

"What did you say?" Kenshin pushed.

"I said I don't like balls, and I wasn't going so I wasn't taking anyone." he replied, still staring at the building.

"You're kidding! She asked you to the ball and you refused!" Kurama nearly yelled at his brother.

"She didn't ask me she just asked me who I was taking." Hiei said.

"That's asking you." Kenshin scoulded. "What did she do?"  
"Said she could make the rest of the way without me, and ran into the building."

"Ohmigod, you idiot..." Kurama said aloud. "I was waiting for you to ask her, but no, you had to go and make her cry!"

"She wasn't crying!" Hiei defended loudly, finally looking away from the building.

"I CAN SMELL HER TEARS!" Kurama yelled back, gaining more and more anger.

"I can't believe you... Hiei, you had better ask her." Kenshin said. "She likes you, and you are completely oblivious to it..."

"YOU LIKE PHEONA! AND DONT START WITH ME FOX! YOU LIKE, PRACTICALLY LOVE MYSTI!" Hiei yelled in defense again.

"SHUTUP!" Kenshin and Kurama yelled in usion.

AND AS THEIR ARGUMENT CONTINUES... THE CHAPTER ENDS!

Mysti: Sorry it's so short, but again, my computer is being a jack ass!

Kurama: See ya.


	9. Shion, What Happened To You?

Kurama: Poor, tiny, easily defeated Mysti...

Kari: Why do you two fight so much?

Kurama: Because, it's easier to have someone to yell at, when there is noone who is going to read it, if this was public, then I would probably be very shy, and yeah...

Koji: Mysti's sick.

Kari and Koji: TxT

Kurama: Story time!

Kari: BTW... This is public.

Kurama: WHAT!

Chapter 9: Shion, What Happened?

Kaiya walked through the halls at a pace quicker than Mysti and Pheona. But, soon it caught up to her, when after school, she walked straight into Touya. A blush tinged her face as she crawled on the floor trying to pick up various books. Touya was down there with her, and soon their hands touched, making their faces turn a crimson.

Standing over them, was Edward Elric, and Bonkotsu. Mysti had stopped down at the bottom of the stairs to stare at Kaiya, before turning to the new boys, whom she really hadn't met before. Pheona, on the other hand, sat in a tree above the school, which she had learned to do during her training.

"Hello there!" Edward said with a smile, that was just a little too happy. "We're replacing the princes for today. Hiei seems a bit disoriented, and when they came inside the castle this morning, Kurama and Kenshin were yelling at him about being... How did Kurama put it? Ah, yes. For being a 'complete, and utter ass hole.' and I believe Kenshin stated, 'I can't believe you are that big of a dumbass.'"

Mysti giggled at Edward's statement, believing he was only joking. Pheona, however, was sniffing the air. A stern look crossed over her face, when she jumped down, and pulled a hidden knife from her bookbag.(which was an Alchemists book bag as well, but she only had the circle on it.) Mysti's face darkened, when she realized the presence too.

The three boys had no clue what they were feeling, but stanced up as well. Kaiya soon found herself with a large gash through her stomach, from out of nowhere. Blood spilled down onto the concrete floor, and Mysti shot a large amount of pink miko energy towards the tree. It exploded. A scream of pain filled the air and a girl nearly identicle to the one who had hit her landed with a dull thud on the ground.

"Is that-" Pheona started. But a white haired girl stood infront of her.

"Her name is Shion. I brought her back to Kyrria, for precious little priestess Mysti." she stated rather monotonely. "I am Kana. She will be awake soon. You never did find out what happened to her, did you Mysti? Maybe when my master comes, in a few weeks, for the Dark Tournament, he will tell you. If you live that long." And she disappeared.

"Who is Shion." said a voice from a distance. It was Kenshin, who was followed by Kurama and Hiei.

"A girl we used to know. But..." Pheona started again, but she couldn't say it. Tears began to fill her eyes. "But- Mysti, you said she-"

"A man named Naraku tried to kill me when I was very young and first came to Kyrria. Instead, my sister defended me, and died. He took her body, and I guess she wasn't dead after all." Mysti said blankly. Over wealmed by guilt and fear, Mysti couldn't feel anything. The numbness that had over comed her forced her to move towards the uncouncious girl. She had ebony hair that reached her waist. Her dulled eyes which were stupified opened, were an emerald green that matched Kurama's. Her outfit was made from firerat hair, only dyed a purpleish color.

Kurama stepped forward a bit to see her, and recognized her from somewhere, then he looked to Mysti. _Tripletes..._ Hiei was helping Kaiya and Touya with books. Kenshin couldn't quit staring at the girl.

2Hours Later...

Mysti sat in her kitchen with a cup of now cold coffee. Her eyes darted from Haru to Shion. "Father will come home soon with Mother..." she managed to mumble.

An awkward silence engulfed the room.

The princes, Kaiya and Pheona sat in the room with them. Each set of eyes kept averting from Mysti to Haru to Shion over and over again. Though, each looked romotely different, they were still identicle.

The door slammed, breaking the silence and making them jump.

"WE'RE HOME!" the man's voice called. (okay, shut up. i forgot the dad's name.)

They walked into the room happily, until they saw more than two heads in the room.

"What the-" he began.

"What happened to you, Shion?" Mysti asked with a hint of anger.

"I-I don't know..." she replied quietly. "What happened to you?"

Mysti: me no feel good...

Kurama: You did not inform me this was public.

Mysti: you should read the contract more precisely.

Kurama: YOU DIDN"T GIVE ME A FRIECKING CONTRACT!

Mysti: Opps.


	10. The Change

Mysti: Hi! I'm not sick anymore!

Kurama: yeaaaaaay...

Mysti: Oh shut up! I gave you the friecking contract! You now know that you will get 25 of the profits from this story. Hehehehe..

Kari: You know that you aren't getting anything from this story cuz it's a fic, you don't own anything, and um... yeah.

Kurama: you lieing bi-

Mysti: ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S GO!

Chapter 10: Big Change

"Huh? Whaddya mean? I haven't disappeared for what, nearly ten years?" Mysti snapped quickly. "Ohmigosh..."

"Nu?" Shion said aloud. "I meant what happened to you! You look so much different and older! It's just so cute!"

Mysti stared at her blankly, then looked at her hands in her lap. The people in the room now had their eyes on Mysti. Haru and Ed were happily helping themselves to some food as they enjoyed the show. (jesus... this is a very very very short chappy!) Crimson soon engulfed Mysti's face when she realized how annoyed she was with not knowing everything. "Oh... I my hair cut it real short? I don't know about anything else... you look good too. Want me to cut your hair or something. I don't know if the school will alloy it that long. I know that they won't allow-yikes..."

Shion was covered in dirt. And wearing what looked like a once new and still unfashionable dingy brown kimono.

"What's the matter?" Shion asked cluelessly.

Everyone was now looking her over. She looked as though she hadn't taken a bath, gotten new cloths or left the house in about ten years. (Eww! i'm not girly or anything, but eww!)

"Come. Now. Poor, poor, poor little Shion..." Mysti mumbled as she pulled Shion from the chair and upstairs. Noone saw them for the next three days. They didn't go to school, nor come to practice, or even from Mysti's room. They were locked in that room until Mysti believed she was done. On Friday, she called Pheona and Kaiya, which meant Hiei, Kenshin, and Kurama would have to tag along since demons were slowly appearing in the city. Though, Ed wanted to come, just for the hell of it. They reached the house in anticipation, to find Haru, Hiro, and Miyu standing outside, terrified.

"What's wrong?" Pheona asked quickly when they found them.

"She kicked us out." Miyu replied.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"She told us that if we don't get out, she'd kill us. She didn't want her 'creation' to be seen until she was done." Haru said.  
"Let's go in. I'm kind of scared to see this though." Kurama pushed as he reached for the door.

Once inside, the living room was covered in black, pink, green, red, and many other colored fabrics. Leading upstairs, paint was easily smelled from above in an upper room. The hallway was covered in many pails of paint and paint brushes. The attic stairs were pulled down from the ceiling. When they reached the top of the stairs, the room had been redone. The walls were a lavender pink, the carpet was lavender blue, and the furniture, which consisted of a cushioned chair, a loveseat, a small couch, a coffee table, a desk, and a shelf, was in a lavender purple. The bed spread was light green, decorated in flowers. There was a new hole in the roof that was shielded by glass so that very little light would be needed during the day, and during the night. And standing in the middle of this were two girls, nearly identical, except for one had black hair and green eyes, and the other had white-blonde hair and blue eyes. Shion looked incredibly different in a light orange sundress, with wooden sandles and an orange ribbon in her hair. Her hair was now cut to shoulder length to match Mysti's, and was layered and framed. She wore no make up, but her face was tinted red with embarressment.

"Well, how do I look." Shion asked sweetly.

Everybody was quiet for a few moments. Then the compliments errupted, and sound filled the room once empty and useless room.

Mysti: Me sleepy. Night.

Kurama: You are going to die. now.

Mysti: People can hear you!


End file.
